Entre tus ojos
by Lilitu of longinus
Summary: A pesar del tiempo que pasa y los sucesos que cambian nuestras vidas, los reencuentros reviven los sentimientos que nos hacen vivir...A
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico maestro Hideaki Ano y GAINAX.

**ENTRE TUS OJOS**

**Prefacio**

Después de derrotar el último ángel, todo empezó a cambiar, cierto que para las personas normales podría parecer un cambio lógico debido a las nuevas circunstancias, pero para quienes su vida giraba alrededor de los sucesos "angelicales" muchos de estos cambios resultaban inexplicables.

Veamos:

Luego de que en las organizaciones se diera a conocer que SEELE fue quien propició la llegada del último ángel (Tabris ó Kaworu, como queráis), hubo tanta presión hacia este comité que muchos de sus miembros renunciaron a continuar con el Proyecto de Complementación Humana y así fue como sufrieron un colapso interno que los obligó a desintegrarse definitivamente.

Con la desintegración de SEELE, muchos de los prisioneros que estos conservaban y que ya no representaban amenaza alguna para nadie, fueron liberados y reubicados. ¿Quiénes? Ya lo veremos luego.

La nueva serie de Eva's (5 al 13) fue destruida.

La organización NERV quedó al mando completo de Gendou Ikari junto con su subalterno Kozou Fuyutsuki. Ambos se encargaron de reorganizarla de forma que adoptará un nuevo enfoque, esta vez destinado solamente hacia el desarrollo de la ingeniería genética (humana) con el completo apoyo del gobierno. Aunque siempre conservaron un "pequeño departamento" consignado a seguridad nacional.

Como era de esperarse, los misterios de Adán y Lilith, así como su ubicación actual, quedaron reservados sólo para quienes en un principio tenían conocimiento absoluto de ello. Así Gendou se resigno a esperar que la muerte lo reuniera de nuevo con Yui algún día.

Ritsuko fue encontrada libre de cargos y reubicada en el área de investigación científica. Su abuela le obsequió un pequeño gatito blanco, que a pesar de no reemplazar a su antiguo compañero, significaba una nueva compañía.

Y a continuación lo que sucedió con el resto de nuestro elenco.

**Capítulo 1**

Aeropuerto Tokio – 3

_Han pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Kaworu, y ocho años exactos desde la última vez que la vi, en este mismo lugar. Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que después de haber estado con "algunas" mujeres, no haya podido simplemente olvidarla. Estoy aquí, esperando, con la misma inquietud que sentía cada vez que la veía venir hacia mí, hace tanto tiempo._

_Sé que la voy a reconocer, porque además de que la he visto en infinidad de revistas conocidas, no he podido olvidar esos ojos etéreos que aún no dejo de soñar cada noche._

_Ese último año fue inolvidable, su recuperación, la conexión mental que nos unía, la última conversación que tuvimos en la que me entregó su alma completa sin barrera alguna. Cómo olvidar ese beso cuando se marchó._

_Y ahora estoy aturdido, como odio que los vuelos se retrasen, una hora es demasiado tiempo para este desasosiego, y para colmo dijo que venía con un amigo. Empiezo a impacientarme._

_Todo esto es culpa de Misato, si dejara de dormir tanto podría haber venido ella misma. De todos modos esto es mejor porque me muero por verla otra vez._

_No sé que voy a hacer cuando la vea. Mejor intento relajarme, aunque si no lo he hecho en la última hora, dudo que lo logre en diez minutos. ¡Ah! Las mujeres son una maldición._

En un avión

_Ya puedo ver el aeropuerto, esto es tan inquietante, tantos años y aún siento ansías por verlo, no sé que me pudo haber hecho, pero no he podido olvidarlo. Esa sonrisa maravillosa que sólo me hacía olvidarme de todo lo demás._

_Cómo olvidarlo si lo veo a cada minuto en los periódicos, en las revistas, en la TV. Y se ha vuelto tan apuesto que tiemblo al imaginarlo cerca, muy cerca. ¡Ay, ya basta¡Contrólate niña¡Scheisse!_

_Y este hombre no me ayuda mucho que digamos, se pasa el tiempo hablándome de lo diferente que es ahora (obviamente él sólo repite lo que le ha contado Misato), y de cómo le persiguen las chicas (¡Qué rabia!), de cómo perdió su timidez al extremo de volverse todo un galán y yo tan lejos. Y a pesar de todo sigue siendo el mismo chico (bueno, ahora es un hombre y que hombre) dulce y amable de siempre._

_A pesar de mantenernos en comunicación, el no habernos visto en tanto tiempo no me ayudó, como ansío verlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo._

_¡Ah! Soy una completa paranoica, no sé que voy a hacer cuando lo vea. Los hombres son una maldición._

Aeropuerto Tokio – 3 (16:50 hrs)

Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo 892 proveniente de Alemania, por la puerta de salida #3.

Mientras tanto, por dicha puerta entre la gente que sale, se ve aparecer a una preciosa joven de unos 25 años (aunque aparenta menos edad), despliega una extraordinaria sensualidad al caminar, sus llamativos ojos azules y su larga cabellera rojiza brillante, mantienen la atención de todo hombre sobre ella, especialmente sobre las infinitas curvas que se insinúan bajo el traje sastre gris que lleva puesto.

Lo corto de la falda y el sugerente escote del saco, dejan muy poco a la imaginación de quienes la ven, absolutamente atontados y… ¿decepcionados? Sí, por el apuesto sujeto que la acompaña, un hombre apuesto cuya virilidad que llega a los 40 y tantos años no tiene nada que envidiarle a los jóvenes. Alto, de semblante apacible y una sonrisa embriagadora, cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta, con una barba incipiente muy sexy y unos ojos cafés profundos. De andar pausado y un interesante vestir casual.

Ambos se abren paso entre la gente buscando a la persona encargada de recogerlos. Hasta que lo encuentran, recostado a una columna, tan sonriente y tranquilo como lo recordaban. Es un apuesto joven de unos 25 años, ojos oscuros y serenos, algo inquietantes para cualquier mujer en sus cabales; tiene el cabello oscuro algo alborotado, ahora muy alto, de caminar sencillo. Viste un pantalón sastre negro y una camisa de manga larga sencilla color gris, con el primer botón de esta suelto. Su forma de vestir y su porte relajado dejan deducir a una persona atlética con un muy bien formado cuerpo. Que sin duda deja sin aliento a las chicas que lo ven.

Luego de divisarlos él también, se incorpora y sonriendo se dirige a su encuentro.

¡Shinji¡Shinji!- grita Asuka mientras corre hacia él y le salta a los brazos.

¿Qué tal el viaje?- le pregunta él mientras la abraza fuertemente, percibiendo el aroma de su cabello y mirando desconcertado al sujeto que la acompaña -¿Kaji?-

Por supuesto que sí, soy yo. ¿Qué esperabas, un fantasma?- dice con su habitual sonrisa, como si fuera algo normal verlo allí.

Ya te contaré en el camino- le dice Asuka mientras libera a Shinji del abrazo y le mira a los ojos dulcemente.

A Shinji no le agrada mucho la separación de esa maravilla de mujer, así que la mantiene sujeta por la cintura (algo que ella no rehúye), mientras desvía la mirada hacia Kaji –Ahora entiendo porque los insistentes y frecuentes viajes de Misato a Alemania-

Ya sabes que soy irresistible- dice Kaji mientras sonríe pícaramente como evocando un recuerdo reciente. –Has crecido mucho, lamento habérmelo perdido-

No te has perdido gran cosa- respondió Shinji tranquilamente.

Claro que sí, Misato me ha contado de esas conquistas tuyas, eres todo un rompecorazones según sé. Al menos me hubiera gustado ser tu tutor en los momentos difíciles- explica sencillamente mientras enciende un cigarro.

Shinji y Asuka lo miran como queriendo asesinarlo, de esta forma Asuka se libera un poco del agarre de Shinji, quien se resiente un poco por su reacción al comentario de Kaji.

Kaji se da cuenta de que esta vez si fue realmente indiscreto y suspira para sí prometiéndose ser más cauteloso con sus comentarios cuando esté frente a estos dos.

Deberíamos irnos- dice Kaji rompiendo con la incómoda atmósfera.

¡Claro!- reacciona Shinji –recojamos sus maletas, sólo de Asuka deben ser como 20- dice mientras ríe.

A lo que Asuka protesta dándole tremendo golpe en el antebrazo, aunque no debió hacerlo, porque al tocarlo se encontró con un fuerte brazo que ya ella había notado cuando lo abrazó, y que la hizo estremecer de nuevo.

En el camino

Verás mi querido Shinji, Kaji fue liberado después del incidente en SEELE, tu padre que ahora es un pan de Dios, lo reubico en Alemania y ha estado trabajando con nosotros estos años. Misato lo supo cuando me llevó a casa hace ocho años y ya te puedes imaginar el resto- dijo Asuka lacónicamente mirando a Shinji por el espejo retrovisor.

Si me lo imagino, ya sospechaba yo que Misato se traía algo con esos viajes, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan serio- evocó Shinji mientras suspiraba.

No lo es Shinji, solamente reanudamos algo que habíamos dejado pendiente, amarnos- esto último Kaji lo dijo con pronunciada intención. Que no pasó desapercibida por nuestros amigos quienes se miraron seriamente a través del espejo, mientras Shinji continuaba conduciendo.

Después de esto no pronunciaron palabra sino hasta casi llegar al departamento de Misato, lo que le permitió a Kaji lanzar algún que otro comentario indiscreto de vez en cuando, haciéndolos ruborizar muy seguido.

Casi llegando a lo de Misato:

Shinji, necesitaré que me ayudes a encontrar un lugar donde pueda quedarme mientras estoy aquí- exclamó Asuka con ahínco.

Kaji y Shinji la miraron sorprendidos, y esté último espetó: -Pero pensé que te quedarías con Misato-

Así era, pero Kaji decidió venir a última hora y también se quedará allí, supongo. Y bien sabes lo que eso significa. No quiero incomodar- dijo lanzando hacia Kaji una mirada irónica.

Más bien no querrás que te incomodemos- contestó Kaji tranquilamente, lo que suscitó la inevitable risa de los tres.

No te preocupes por eso Asuka, puedes quedarte conmigo…- propuso Shinji.

Pero…

…mi apartamento es muy amplio y tiene un par de habitaciones extra- siguió como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido –con baño propio cada una, está cerca del trabajo, tiene excelente vista, **"estará limpio"**, y es propio, así que solamente tendrías que ayudar con lo de la comida y preocuparte por lo tuyo.-

Pero, es que yo pensaba…

Vamos Asuka, Shinji tienen razón al decir que estarás más "cómoda" con él, ya no te hagas de rogar, así podrán incluso ponerse al corriente de todo lo que han hecho en estos años los dos científicos más reconocidos del mundo y, les ayudará estar cerca por lo del trabajo- sugirió Kaji con notable insistencia, dejando claro que le agradaba la nueva noticia de que estaría solo con Misato.

Pero yo sólo quería…

Sólo di que sí- rogó Shinji sin ocultar el entusiasmo que sentía.

Bueno, está bien- respondió Asuka en tono cansado.

¡Bien!- exclamó Shinji eufórico, más como un niño emocionado –Será grandioso tenerte de vuelta- Ahora nada le impediría pasar con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para convencerla de quedarse, de por vida.

N.A/ Debo agregar que nuestros amigos son dos científicos muy reconocidos, ambos trabajan en el área de genética humana avanzada en NERV, han logrado avances extraordinarios en el desarrollo de ésta cada uno por su lado. Shinji se encuentra trabajando en un nuevo proyecto junto con Ritsuko (quien está al mando de la investigación), quien por la importancia de éste pidió la colaboración directa y exclusiva de Asuka, haciéndola venir desde Alemania.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico maestro Hideaki Ano y GAINAX.

**Redshadow64**: gracias por tu comentario, es el primero que recibo así que me alegre mucho cuando lo vi. Espero cumplir con tus expectativas, cualquier comentario que tengas házmelo saber, aunque sea una crítica, eso sí que sea constructiva

**ENTRE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo II**

-Bueno, creo que acabamos- dijo Shinji mientras jadeaba al dejar la última maleta en la habitación de Asuka.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, aún me falta acomodar todo esto- Shinji sintió una punzada en el estómago y en su cabeza se asomó una gota, no sabemos si de sudor o de decepción al presentir lo que vendría en los próximos días –además faltan aún las cajas que llegarán mañana-.

-Ya me lo suponía, tú no podrías sobrevivir ni con la mitad de lo que trajiste hoy- reclamó Shinji un poco exasperado, quien aún respiraba algo agitado por el esfuerzo y se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Asuka.

-Y…no podré empezar todavía porque definitivamente a esta habitación habrá que cambiarle el color, el blanco es demasiado corriente y pacífico para mí- .

_-Ya lo creo-_ pensó Shinji mientras la escuchaba atento con los ojos cerrados.

-Debo cambiar la decoración del baño- continuó Asuka –las cortinas a un color más adecuado con mi personalidad-.

-_Tal vez a tonos muy oscuros_- pensó Shinji al tiempo que suspiraba -_¡mujer diabólica!_-

-…la alfombra, las sábanas y…- mientras recorría con la vista cada rincón de la habitación -…tal vez debería cambiar el computador, pero eso será luego de decidir los colores que quiero aquí.-

Salió un momento de la habitación hacia la sala y regresó impasible –tal vez si me permites podríamos cambiar un poco también la decoración del resto del apart…- guardó silencio cuando se giró y notó que Shinji dormía profundamente, se acercó un poco y admiró su rostro, definitivamente ya no era el "niño" a quien ella reñía todo el tiempo, ahora era un hombre _–un hombre-_ pensó _–todo un hombre-_ suspiró y una sonrisa sensual se le escapó por los labios. _–Pero con cuántas mujeres podría haber estado él en esos ochos años, sería posible que él hubiera encontrado la forma de sustituirla, porque ella no lo había logrado, nunca pudo sustituirlo y ahora, ahora…-_ cerró sus ojos ocultando aquel mar azul por un momento, respiró profundo y se volteó para buscar entre sus cosas algo cómodo que ponerse luego de darse un largo baño.

**Apartamento Shinji (7:30 p.m.)**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Podrían haber sido sólo minutos, pero igual podrían haber sido horas. -¿Porqué me habré dejado vencer por el sueño?- decidido abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que definitivamente la noche ya había caído.

Escucho un ruido que lo hizo voltearse hacia su origen y por un momento tuvo que contener la respiración; había olvidado lo relajada que era esta chica, nada le importaba mientras ella estuviera cómoda.

Asuka salía del baño con la cabeza gacha pues se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla, vestía un short muy corto y una camiseta azul con mangas que se amoldaba muy bien a su torso, Shinji pudo darse cuenta sin dificultad de que ésta no llevaba nada debajo de la blusa, obviamente sus pechos se acomodaban con total naturalidad. Cómo quiso hacer lo mismo que ellos.

-_Aún no Shinji, compórtate, aunque sea por hoy- _se tranquilizó Shinji a sí mismo en el momento en que su mirada se desviaba para acariciar esas deliciosas y torneadas piernas. –Veo que no pierdes el tiempo- espetó Shinji, asustando de momento a la pelirroja.

-¡Ah! Ya despertaste- contestó Asuka, quien al sentir la mirada de Shinji, por un momento prefirió haberse puesto algo que la cubriera un poco más. –_Tranquila Asuka, él no te va a morder, aunque no estaría nada mal. Y desde cuando te cohíbes cuando él está presente-_ sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras la inclinaba un poco para ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí perdona por quedarme dormido. Debes tener hambre, haré algo de comer y luego podremos hablar sobre las dudas que te queden acerca de **tu estadía conmigo**- esto último lo dijo mientras se levantaba y salía sin siquiera mirarla, lo dijo en un tono que Asuka no pudo reconocer en él, pero que muy bien puedo haber sido seductor. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que pudo responder. Este chico le estaba produciendo sensaciones que ni el hombre más experimentado le habría producido, se sentía sumamente extasiada tan solo de escucharlo hablar, deseaba de repente una caricia suya, pero a la vez la intimidaba sobre manera la idea de estar dentro de la misma habitación con él, en especial con una cama de por medio.

_-Me produce una atracción incontrolable, pero debo controlarme por que no puedo ser una más en su cama, al menos que yo inicie el juego. No le daré el gusto de seducirme y jactarse con su experiencia. Asuka no será para ti, tendrás que ganarme-_ la idea la estaba carcomiendo y el deseo crecía dentro de ella a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Asuka ya puedes venir a comer-

-Ya venía, el olor me sedujo y me trajo hasta acá sin necesidad de que me llamaras-

_-Espero que no fuera solo por la comida-_ la miraba atento al entrar al comedor. No sabía porqué, pero a pesar de la mujer que era ahora, había algo en ella que le despertaba la misma ternura que hace ocho años.

-Espero que no hayas perdido el buen punto, siempre has tenido habilidad para la cocina-

-No te preocupes, incluso he mejorado. Si debo ser honesto, no sólo en la cocina. _En cualquier cosa que necesites, muñeca_- Shinji la miraba a los ojos.

Por un momento pudo ver un poco de confusión en esos zafiros, pero luego –me parece bien, ya era hora que dejaras de ser el inútil que siempre fuiste- trató de sonar ruda, pero sólo pensaba en si era su imaginación o Shinji no había de dejar de coquetearle desde que llegaron.

-Podrás comprobarlo cuando quieras- esta vez solamente sonrío.

-No lo sé, si me llamaron es porque necesitan urgentemente a alguien competente, a una verdadera experta y, esa soy yo. Tú eres sólo un novato- estaba muy segura de que no, trataba de reñir con él pero ardía por saltarle encima y... – ¡_Basta, Asuka! Mein Gott-_

-Cuida tus palabras Asuka, podrías atragantarte. Mejor disfruta tu cena antes de que enfríe- Asuka le enseñó su lengua molesta y se dedicó a comer. Shinji sonrió y se propuso a hacer lo mismo.

Después de un rato de silencio, ambos terminaron de comer.

-¡Oh! Estoy repleta y a pesar de las expectativas estuvo delicioso-

-Gracias, viniendo de ti es un verdadero cumplido, Asuka- por Dios, que no podía dejar esa tranquilidad de lado un momento, la estaba matando escuchar esa voz ronca y sensual. Cómo fue que acepto vivir con él.

-Bueno, creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo con los quehaceres- dijo Asuka, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera Shinji, si claro.

-No lo puedo creer, tienes intención de ayudarme con los quehaceres- que equivocado estaba.

-A decir verdad, NO, pero supongo que es lo justo-

-De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo por rifa como cuando éramos chicos-

-Me parece bien, será divertido, así veremos que tanto ha cambiado tu suerte, Shinji-

De esta forma a Shinji le fueron quedando casi todos los deberes.

-¡Vaya suerte! Parece que eso es lo único que no ha cambiado a pesar de los años- Asuka sonreía dulcemente ante el comentario de Shinji –al menos puedo estar seguro de que comeremos bien-

-Oye, me disculparás pero la única que no sabía cocinar era Misato, yo siempre he cocinado muy bien- se defendió Asuka con vehemencia –no te preocupes tercer elegido, si acaso algún día vienes muy cansado yo haré un pequeño esfuerzo por ayudarte-

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos asombrado, nadie lo llamaba así desde hace ocho años, y ese acento –gracias Asuka, eso es muy amable de tu parte-

-Por supuesto, esa es mi naturaleza, pero te cobraré por cada hora de mi tiempo que pierda-

-Era de esperarse…-

Asuka se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación, cuando Shinji que lavaba la vajilla le habló –pienso darme un baño antes de dormir, así que si necesitaras algo antes de que me acueste solo avísame-.

-Gracias Shinji, pero ya es tarde y estoy cansada, voy directo a la cama-

-De acuerdo, ¡qué descanses, Asuka! ¡Oyasumi nasai!-

-Gracias por todo. Gute Nacht, Shinji!- sonrió ampliamente haciendo que a Shinji lo recorriera el cuerpo una descarga, sólo le devolvió una sonrisa igual.

-_Tendremos una semana muy larga_- pensó Shinji volviendo a sus tareas.

-_Este será un año muy largo y difícil-_ decía Asuka por lo bajo mientras se metía bajo las blancas sábanas de seda.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico maestro Hideaki Ano y GAINAX.

**ENTRE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 3**

-Creo que será divertido eso de trabajar juntos de nuevo- decía un alegre Shinji, mientras sonreía sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Supongo que sí. Pero aún me molesta que no aceptaras mis ideas para remodelar el departamento. Mira que a estas alturas seguir durmiendo en el suelo, deberías comprarte una cama decente- Asuka le miraba admirando ese magnífico rostro impasible que tanto había odiado ¿ó no?

-¡Ja! No te preocupes por mí, el futón me resulta muy cómodo, pero si en algún momento deja de serlo me pasaré a tu cama- ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, seguía conduciendo con una sonrisa en los labios, claro fue bueno para Asuka porque no la vio ruborizarse.

-Ni lo sueñes, si quieres dormir incómodo es tu problema, no voy a permitir que me vengas a incomodar a mí, Ikari- decidió no seguir más con el tema, después de todo podía salir perdiendo.

Al cabo de uno cinco minutos, Shinji rompía el silencio.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- acababa de entrar a unas instalaciones subterráneas que Asuka conocía muy bien. En realidad, el cambio era mínimo, a diferencia de ellos.

-Supongo que deben estar impacientes por verme trabajar. No todos los días tienen aquí a alguien como yo- Asuka se jactaba de sí misma en tanto se quitaba el cabello de fuego de los hombros para sujetarlo en una coleta.

-De eso puedes estar segura- Shinji sólo la observaba, tratando de empujarse a sí mismo a bajar del auto -_¿Cómo pude mantenerme todos estos años sin ella? Tal vez para eso nos sirve el trabajo, para escondernos, para protegernos, para olvidar lo que evocamos-_

Más adelante…

Depto. Genética Humana (Inst. NERV)

6:30 a.m.

Shinji y Asuka (quien ya para ese momento se encontraba absolutamente nerviosa), se detuvieron frente a la puerta de ingreso, Shinji deslizo la tarjeta por una ranura a un costado de esta, para luego acercar su ojo derecho al lector situado sobre dicha ranura. La puerta se abrió dándoles paso a un laboratorio increíblemente grande y con la mejor tecnología de avanzada que alguien podría añorar para trabajar.

Para Asuka (en este momento más que expectante) esta era una zona que nunca conoció antes. Shinji en cambio la conocía muy bien, la primera vez que estuvo ahí fue para darse cuenta que Rei Ayanami era en realidad un clon de su madre.

-Dra. Akagi!- gritó Asuka al tiempo que visualizó a una hermosa rubia y corría hacia ella con la intención de lanzársele encima.

-Ohayo, chicos! ¿Cómo has estado Asuka?- preguntó Ritsuko con su habitual frialdad, mientras le correspondía el abrazo a una eufórica Asuka y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a Shinji –que bueno que llegaran temprano.

-Está usted increíble doctora. Pensaba que sólo Misato tenía esa habilidad para mantenerse incólume al paso de los años, pero al parecer es un secreto que comparten las dos-

-Gracias Asuka. Pero debo decir que a ti el cambio te ha favorecido mucho, ahora eres toda una mujer y te ves muy bien- Ritsuko miró a Shinji con picardía –ó me equivocó, Shinji ¿Tú que piensas?-

Shinji no se inmutó ni en segundo respondiendo tranquilamente y con mucha seguridad –estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Ritsuko, se ha convertido en una mujer exquisita- Asuka no puedo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo lo que más la perturbo fue la familiaridad con que se trataban esos dos, sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Ritsuko sonrió complacida consigo misma –bueno, Asuka. Movámonos que no tenemos todo el día, aún debo explicarte el funcionamiento general del laboratorio, entregarte tus credenciales y ubicarte, vamos-

Asuka asintió, pero se detuvo en su marcha al ver a Shinji dirigirse con una bata blanca en las manos, hacia una puerta que se encontraba a un costado del laboratorio. –¿Que tú no vienes?- preguntó un tanto molesta.

-¡No! Asuka- respondió Ritsuko por Shinji –él tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, ha perdido toda una semana y aún no avanzamos en el proyecto lo que se debería-

-No te preocupes, nos vemos para almorzar. Disfruta el recorrido porque una vez instalada no te quedará tiempo para nada- Asuka sólo asintió y siguió su camino –te la encargo mucho, Ritsuko- así Shinji se dirigió a su diaria labor.

Más tarde en una sala aparte, luego del almuerzo; Shinji, Asuka y Ritsuko trabajaban en absoluto silencio, hasta que…

-Aún no entiendo doctora, ¿qué es lo que hago aquí? Estas técnicas de recombinación son muy conocidas y cualquier genetista puede hacerlas- su trabajo empezaba a volverse tedioso, ella esperaba tener que dedicarse a tareas más complejas.

-En eso tienes razón Asuka, pero no he conocido a nadie cuyos resultados en las observaciones, tengan la exactitud que obtienes tú en las tuyas, además luego tendrás que aplicarles el sistema de enfriamiento que ya sabrás nadie maneja mejor que tú- Ritsuko hablaba con tranquilidad sin siquiera levantar la vista del microscopio.

-Se lo agradezco Dra.- acotó la pelirroja, ahora muy satisfecha.

-No es nada y, para ti soy Ritsuko, recuerda que ahora somos colegas y además nos conocemos desde hace mucho-

-Claro, pero eso no cambia la admiración que usted y su trabajo se merecen- esto último lo dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Shinji que él ni siquiera vio.

-No exageres. Ya de por sí, ustedes dos son únicos en lo que hacen, cada uno en su área no tiene comparación ni competencia. Me molestaría que no me trataras con confianza y pronto, ¡onegai, me tomó demasiado tiempo convencer a Shinji y su línea de respeto algunas veces era exasperante- Asuka solo sonrió divertida, conocía muy bien esa actitud de Shinji, era innata en él. Luego asintió agradecida ante la petición de Ritsuko, se sentía más libre para trabajar a su manera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la llegada de Asuka a NERV, estaban avanzando fantásticamente en el proyecto, el tiempo que tenían previsto para la realización completa de éste estaba proyectado hacia un año, pero a este paso terminarían en siete meses.

Y aunque Asuka y Ritsuko se mostraban muy orgullosas con esto, Shinji no parecía tan contento, y por supuesto, la razón era que se acortaba el tiempo que tendría a Asuka junto a él; lo que menos quería era que se volviera a ir.

Claro, Asuka estaba tan sumida en su trabajo que no se había percatado de que el tiempo se les estaba terminando. Porque a pesar de que ninguno diera pruebas efectivas de lo que estaban sintiendo, después de tres meses era más que obvio que ya no era una simple atracción sexual, en realidad nunca lo fue…

-Entonces Asuka, vendrán a la fiesta ¿verdad? No me vayan a poner de pretexto el trabajo porque Ritsuko ya me confirmó su asistencia- era obvio que a Misato no podrían negársele, insistiría hasta conseguir lo que quería –además es el cumpleaños del Comandante-

-No te preocupes Misato, estamos muy adelantados con el proyecto, así que nos podemos dar el lujo de tomarnos un fin de semana para descansar- la pelirroja se escuchaba cansada, Misato estaba segura de que esto sería bueno para todos –además, hace bastante tiempo que no me tomo un momento para mí-

-¡Qué bueno! A Kaji le agradará saber que los veremos el viernes y el Comandante Ikari estará feliz de ver a Shinji, hace meses que no se ven- esto último lo decía con marcado entusiasmo, ella más que nadie sabía lo importante que fue para Shinji mejorar su relación con su padre –de paso podrás despejar algunas de esas dudas existenciales que te quedan-

Asuka abrió sus ojos azules tanto como pudo – ¿a qué te refieres? No entiendo de qué me hablas Misato, sé más clara ¿quieres?-

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás el viernes. Mañana paso por ti para ir a comprarnos ropa y el obsequio del Comandante-

-Misato, si Shinji te escuchara se molestaría mucho, ya sabes que no le gusta que le llamen así a su padre y creo que al señor Ikari tampoco le agrada- musitó Asuka en tono cansino.

-Sí, sí. Nos vemos mañana, dale mis saludos a Shinji-

Viernes (3:00 p.m.)

Shinji se encontraba, por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, bajo el umbral de la sala donde trabajaban él, Asuka y Ritsuko. Estaba ahí de pie mirando fijamente a su querida pelirroja (quien ni se percataba de lo que sucedía), tan inmerso que no dio cuenta de que alguien había estado controlando todos sus pasos desde que dijo que se iba.

-¡Shinji! ¡Shinji!- Ritsuko lo llamaba sin conseguir su atención, incluso Asuka se había volteado para ver a que se debía tanto alboroto. Cuando se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules reaccionó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Ritsuko?-

-Eso pregunto yo, deja de estar soñando- el comentario provocó que Asuka bajara la cabeza un poco sonrojada, aparentando trabajar de nuevo –Shinji, si estás esperando a que Asuka terminé pierdes tu tiempo, aún nos queda mucho por hacer y tú también tienes mucho que hacer. Así que ya vete-

Shinji asintió y luego se dirigió hacia Asuka –¡Hey, pelirroja! ¿Quieres que pase por ti luego? Puedo volver cuando terminé-

-No te preocupes- dijo una Asuka asombrada, mientras Ritsuko contenía las ganas de reír al ver la coquetería con que actuaban ese par, eran tan tontos –después de todo quedé con Misato en ir a cambiarme allá y Ritsuko me llevará hasta el restaurante-

Shinji no pudo evitar mostrar cara de decepción, en especial al ver que Asuka ni siquiera lo miraba cuando le hablaba –_No estoy avanzando, tengo que hacer algo ó la voy a perder de nuevo_- se sentía abrumado –bueno, entonces las veo más tarde allá, no trabajen demasiado- así dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Ese Shinji, siempre tan atento- acotó Ritsuko para romper un poco el silencio –después de todo parece que Gendou tendrá una buena noche, se llevará la sorpresa de su vida-

-¿A qué te refieres, Ritsuko? Todos andan muy extraños desde hace días- empezaba a molestarse, todos hacían comentarios que le dejaban la verdad a medias.

-Shinji no te contó, bueno tendrá sus razones y tú te darás cuenta más tarde. No me preguntes que no te diré, sigamos trabajando ó no terminaremos a tiempo- de esta forma dio por terminada la conversación, que no dejo a la ojiazul muy satisfecha.

Más tarde en el restaurante, ya habían llegado casi todos.

Asuka no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre Touji cuando lo vio entrar llevando a Hikari del brazo, al parecer los trabajos de regeneración de tejidos de Ritsuko habían dado buenos frutos, estaba tan asombrada al ver a su amigo caminando por sí solo de nuevo, que no se percató de la llegada de la última invitada hasta que la tuvo a su lado.

-¿Niña modelo?- preguntó exaltada, para luego mirar a Shinji con una furia nunca antes vista en sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Vaya, no sabrías cuánto he extrañado ese sarcasmo tuyo, Asuka. ¿Cómo has estado?- todos se encontraban expectantes.

-Tan bien como tú, supongo- dijo y le dio espacio para que pasara a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, dándole la espalda a los demás –_vale que la sorpresa era para el señor Ikari-_

La mayoría no la habían visto desde que se disolvió SEELE, estaba realmente hermosa, era la viva imagen de Yui en sus últimos años, con excepción del color de sus ojos y su cabello. Los años le habían dado una alegría que la hacía verse radiante, algo que nadie espero nunca ver en ella.

Gendou y Fuyutsuki la miraban extasiados, no podrían tener una mejor imagen de Yui, les producía una ternura mezclada con melancolía, era como tenerla de nuevo. Shinji por su parte no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía y sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan especial, que Asuka solo pudo justificar de una forma, amor.

Gendou la abrazó fuertemente y luego la dejo sentarse, se mantuvo toda la noche a su lado, bombardeándola con preguntas que dejaban más que sorprendida a una silenciosa, triste y "celosa" pelirroja que sólo escuchaba. Se había dado cuenta de que Rei tenía cuatro años de casada y un pequeño de dos años, al que irónicamente había llamado Shinji.

No se había percatado de que estaba sola en la mesa, hasta que alguien que regresaba del baño la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya cambia esa cara Asuka, sólo lo estás preocupando y le estás arruinando la noche con su padre- desde cuando Rei le tenía tanta confianza.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el espectáculo; en la pista Kaji bailaba con Misato, Touji con Hikari, Makoto con Maya y Fuyutsuki con Ritsuko (¿qué?- sí, sí), el resto de los hombres (Shinji, Gendou, Shigeru y Kensuke) se encontraban jugando billar en una sala al fondo del lugar. ¿_Qué hacia ella sola en esa mesa? ¿En qué momento se perdió así?_

-En eso debiste pensar tú cuando te casaste. ¿No crees?-

Rei la miró algo divertida, sabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo Asuka en ese momento y ella irremediablemente tendría que hacer algo.

-No se de qué hablas Asuka. En todo caso la que mayor daño le ha causado aquí a Shinji, has sido tú- Asuka la miró alarmada, de qué rayos hablaba –no me mires así, ya deberías saber que cuando te fuiste lo dejaste devastado. Lo único que lo ha ayudado a seguir es la esperanza de tu regreso-

-Siempre imagine que si te casabas con alguien, sería con él, Ayanami- Asuka miraba fijamente hacia el salón, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Te equivocaste totalmente, entre nosotros jamás podría haber algo- Asuka cerró los ojos, sabía que lo que iba a decir le dolería mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No veo porqué, sabes muy bien que Shinji te ama, se le ve en los ojos cuando te mira- Rei quiso reír, pero entonces vio como le temblaban las manos a Asuka.

-Acaso Shinji nunca te contó la verdad sobre mi origen- Asuka le miró extrañada y negó con la cabeza, mientras la miraba fijamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía en toda la noche desde que llegó.

-Gendou amaba tanto a Yui, que cuando la perdió no se resignó, quería tenerla consigo de nuevo, no importaba si tenía que olvidarse de su hijo y de todo lo demás- Asuka escuchaba muy atenta y asombrada ante la disposición de Rei por contarle su vida –así que de los restos de ella que quedaron en el EVA-01 la clonó- la ojiazul abrió tanto la boca, que Rei no evitó que una sonrisa se asomará en sus labios, al fin Asuka entendía.

-Dices que Shinji me ama, sí, lo hace, pero eso es porque soy el recuerdo de su madre. Él sabe muy bien que no soy Yui, pero me quiere como si lo fuera- bajo un poco la cabeza como reflexionando lo que diría luego –a mí me llevo un poco de tiempo entender lo que sentía por él, porque sabía que lo amaba, luego entendí que era el mismo sentimiento que Yui tenía hacia él cuando murió- levantó la cabeza de nuevo y miró a la pelirroja –lo entiendes ahora-

Asuka asintió vehementemente, y su impulso de profundo agradecimiento la llevo a abrazar a aquella mujer que tanta felicidad le estaba dando. Rei sonrió muy satisfecha consigo mismo, sus deseos de proteger a Shinji de sufrir en vano se acababan ahora, sabía que después de todo él sería tan feliz como ella lo era.

-¿Por ello decidiste llamar a tu hijo con su nombre?- preguntó Asuka al separarse de ella.

-Sí- Rei sonrió ampliamente –lo hice como un tributo a él y a su madre-

-Y…lo conoceremos algún día- finalmente Asuka estaba estableciendo con Rei una conexión que jamás pensó podría darse.

-Espero poder traerlo para el cumpleaños de Shinji. ¿Estarás para entonces?- Asuka la miró y de pronto entendió algo que Shinji temía hace días, el tiempo se les acababa.

-Sí, todavía estaré aquí en junio-

Cuando las parejas que bailaban regresaban, se encontraron con una escena que alegró el corazón de todos, Asuka y Rei conversaban animadamente, incluso reían de vez en cuando. Al acercarse pudieron entender que hablaban del pequeño Shinji y de las travesuras que traían a su madre de cabeza. Así que se unieron a la conversación.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era hora de irse a casa, algunos ya dormitaban a causa del alcohol sumado al cansancio. Misato y Kaji se ofrecieron a llevar a Gendou a su casa pues les quedaba de paso; mientras que Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko prometieron que Rei llegaría en perfecto estado al hotel y se encargarían de trasladarla al otro día al aeropuerto.

Después de que todos se despidieran, cada quien se marchó en el auto que le correspondía.

Asuka dormitaba recostada a la ventana del auto, pero muy serena -¿estás cansada? Ya vamos a llegar-

-Es sólo que Ritsuko y yo nos hemos estado quedando hasta muy tarde toda la semana y no he dormido lo necesario, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes, Shinji- la ojiazul le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que lo descolocaba, menos mal se concentró en lo que hacía ó habrían terminado fuera del camino.

-¿Te divertiste? Al principio me pareció verte algo molesta, pero después de un rato eras la misma Asuka desinhibida que tanto nos gusta- dijo Shinji un tanto preocupado.

-Sí, es sólo que al principio me sentía algo fuera de lugar, pero Rei se encargó de hacer que me ambientara- la pelirroja sonreía de nuevo, le debía tanto a Rei –en realidad disfrute mucho de su compañía y de la noche-

Shinji la escuchaba más que complacido, siempre le había inquietado la idea de que las mujeres que más ama no congeniaran.

-Me alegro mucho, habrá que repetirlo- Asuka asintió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la ventana –suerte que es fin de semana, así podrás descansar bastante, no me gusta verte con esa cara de zombi, mucho menos pensar que puedas enfermarte por trabajar tanto. Quien diría que el trabajo puede matarte- pero Asuka no lo escuchó ya se había quedado dormida.

Departamento de Shinji

No se había molestado en despertarla cuando llegaron, decidió cargarla hasta el departamento. Le había quitado los zapatos antes de bajarla del auto y, ahora estaba por recostarla en su cama cuando ella se aferró a su cuello y sin abrir los ojos le rogó:

-No Shinji, quiero dormir contigo, este cuarto es muy frío- Shinji la miró abstraído, lo tomó por sorpresa su petición y además se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero eso le gustaba y la iba a complacer, le gustaba sentirla vulnerable de vez en cuando.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras- se dirigió hacia su habitación y la dejó sobre el futón para ir a buscar una manta extra.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa, Shinji se recostó al lado de Asuka, el futón era doble así que no habría problema con la comodidad. Al sentirlo cerca la pelirroja se arrebujó contra él y pasó un brazo sobre su torso desnudo.

Shinji se quedó quieto por un instante pensando en qué hacer, pero al verla dormida decidió abrazarla y atraerla de esta forma más hacia él. Luego de sentir el dulce olor a jazmín de su cabello, recostó la cabeza sobre la de ella y se durmió pensando en cómo iba a evitar que se marchara de nuevo.

-_Es tan cálido, creo que debo ir pensando en que le regalaré para su cumpleaños. Debe ser algo realmente especial, quiero que por fin sienta cuánto lo amo-_ pensaba una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules antes de dormirse.

El estar así con él era lo que más había deseado esa noche y ella se iba a encargar de conservar esa intimidad con él, porque un simple roce de cuerpos no era suficiente, todo lo que quería ahora era saber que él iba a estar bien a pesar de su ida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado como quedó este capi, puedo jurarles que me estoy esforzando, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza así que intento que se puedan leer como yo las percibo.

En cuanto a nuestra pareja protagónica, sé que hay muchos que prefieren la pareja Rei&Shinji, pero yo en lo personal no estoy de acuerdo, siento que sería como emparejar a un niño con su madre. Pero cada quien tiene derecho a tener sus preferencias ¿no?

Nos vemos, reviews ¡onegai!

**Redshadow64:** te agradezco que estés siguiendo mi fic y tus críticas. Creo que tenías razón al decir que me estaba desviando un poco de lo que realmente quería con nuestra parejita, lo que pasó es que me entusiasmé mientras escribía el capi anterior. Ya ves que traté de encausarme en este, espero que te agrade. Cuídate y ¡domo arigatou!


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico maestro Hideaki Ano y GAINAX.

**ENTRE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo IV**

Shinji despertó temprano, miró a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos y se percató de que ésta se mantenía aún asida a su cuerpo. Sonrió levemente y luego en un impulso le acarició suavemente el cabello.

Eran las siete de la mañana y él ya no tenía sueño, sin embargo, Asuka dormía placidamente. Muy despacio le tomó los brazos y la fue separando de él, una vez liberado de su abrazo suspiró profundamente sin dejar de mirarla y se levantó.

Habría deseado quedarse allí toda la mañana con la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos, pero sabía muy bien que existían grandes probabilidades de que no tolerara quedarse con ella sin al menos darle un beso y no quería crear problemas. Todo iba muy bien y no quería arruinar el avance que tenían.

Se acercó, la arropó y luego se dirigió al baño; después de lavarse la cara se vistió con su ropa de deporte y se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando la sintió revolverse en el futón, una melena roja alborotada salió de entre las mantas perezosamente y lo miró con unos brillantes ojos azules, para luego hablarle con voz consentida.

¿Qué hora es Shinji?- dijo mientras daba un largo bostezo que provocó una dulce sonrisa en el aludido.

Son las siete muñeca, cúbrete porque hace frío y vuelve a dormir- habló Shinji suavemente.

Pero es sábado¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?- preguntaba la pelirroja haciendo pucheros, provocándole a Shinji reír.

Sólo saldré a correr un poco, el fresco me hará bien- le hablaba en ese tono que se utiliza al hablarle a un niño pequeño que no entiende –pero tu tienes que descansar, así que te lo repito Asuka, vuelve a dormir. Yo regreso en un rato a preparar el desayuno-

Está bien, pero no vayas a demorar, sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola- dicho esto último se acurrucó bajo la manta y volvió a dormir.

Shinji salió despacio para no volver a despertarla y suspiro de nuevo.

Cerca de las 9:30 a.m., Shinji regresó al departamento, entró a su habitación muy lentamente pero no encontró a la pelirroja, en su lugar encontró todo ordenado. Habría regresado antes pero se distrajo recibiendo el sol matutino en un parque cercano. Salió de sus pensamientos y decidió darse una ducha antes de preparar el desayuno, probablemente ella también se daba un baño ahora mismo.

Unos minutos después salía del baño, al salir se encontró con Asuka sentada sobre el suelo de su habitación, tenía en sus manos una toalla y ropa. Además se encontraba indescriptiblemente ruborizada. Luego de pensarlo un poco comprendió que se debía a que él solamente traía una toalla puesta, aún así no se preocupó por cambiar la situación, ya que le divertía verla en ese predicamento.

¡Asuka¿Qué sucede¿Te sientes mal'- preguntó Shinji ocultando su ironía.

¡No, estoy bien- dijo Asuka bajando la mirada, el suelo parecía ahora muy interesante –es sólo que el calentador de mi ducha no funciona y quería saber si podía usar el tuyo-

¡Ah, por supuesto! Pasa, yo ya he terminado. Si necesitas algo más sólo dímelo, más tarde veré lo de tu ducha- contestó Shinji sin darle demasiada importancia.

¡Arigatou, Shinji-kun!- Shinji sonrió divertido, no recordaba que Asuka lo llamara con tanta afecto.

Asuka se aprestaba a entrar al baño cuando Shinji le habló nuevamente.

¿Cómo dormiste¿Pudiste descansar?- preguntó Shinji sin malicia.

Asuka se ruborizó nuevamente y sin mirarlo le respondió –mucho, te agradezco me dejaras dormir contigo, lo que sucede es que aún tengo problemas para dormir sola, perdona por provocarte tantas molestias-

Asuka pidiendo disculpas, esto se estaba poniendo muy bueno, y agregar que se ruborizaba por el simple hecho de tener a Shinji tan cerca.

No te preocupes muñeca, no me molesta dormir acompañado- ésta Asuka tan vulnerable lo estaba volviendo loco –si sigues teniendo problemas no dudes en decírmelo. Claro si no te incomoda dormir en el suelo-

La pelirroja suspiró recordando el comentario que ella le había hecho a su querido "amigo" acerca de los futones.

Para nada, en realidad es más cómodo de lo que me gusta admitir- Asuka le sonreía hermosamente, para luego entrar al baño –voy a pensarlo y luego te aviso-

Shinji se vistió y se marchó hacia la cocina, se sentía ansioso por saber si esa niñita ojiazul que tanto le gustaba, decidiría seguir durmiendo con él. En parte era una locura, sería como torturarse tenerla tan cerca. Por otro lado, era reconfortante.

Ya ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerla suya, de poseerla; el solo hecho de tenerla allí con él, saber que ella estaba bien y que él contribuía en ello, era suficiente.

Mayo, 27 NERV

Asuka llevaba casi todo el último mes en preparativos para el cumpleaños de Shinji, entre el trabajo y esto no le quedaba tiempo para nada. Estaba más que tensa y casi exhausta, faltaba cerca de una semana y aún no sabía que regalarle.

Llegaba todos los días pasadas las once al departamento y debido a esto hacia una semana que no dormía con él.

El trabajo de Shinji avanzaba prácticamente por sí solo, no requería que le aportara tanto tiempo como la sección de Asuka y Ritsuko. El verdadero reto para él, empezaría cuando debiera aplicar su fase a lo que ellas trabajaban.

Sí Misato, Rei confirmó su llegada. Sí, viene con Shinji-chan y con Mizuke- Asuka hablaba en forma monótona y cansina.

Que bueno, yo ya he convencido a Kaji de recogerlos el jueves por la mañana- decía Misato emocionada, pero cambió su tono de voz a uno autoritario –creo que deberías descansar un poco, te oyes agotada-

Lo estoy Misato- decía la pelirroja –pero me tomaré el próximo fin de semana, no te preocupes-

De acuerdo, como quieras- contestaba Misato algo resignada –sabes hasta cuándo se quedarán-

Se irán el sábado por la tarde, nosotros los llevaremos al aeropuerto- trataba de sonar excitada, pero sus ojos azules estaban algo opacos –se quedarán en el departamento de Ritsuko-

¿Con Ritsuko?- Misato se oía algo alarmada.

¡No! Ritsuko se quedará con Kozou (Fuyutsuki), y les dejará el departamento a ellos- casi podía sentir la mirada de la doctora en su cuello.

¡Ahhh!- Ritsuko podía escuchar claramente la risa de Misato por el altavoz del teléfono –no entiendo como un hombre tan atento como él soporta a esta mujer tan fría-

Tú que sabes Misato- decía Asuka queriendo reírse también –tal vez no es tan fría como todos creen-

Bueno es suficiente- Ritsuko reclamaba bastante molesta –Asuka regresa a tu trabajo y tú Misato, vete a hacer lo que sea que hagas holgazana-

Al colgar el teléfono, volteó y miró a Asuka con una mirada fulminante. Las dos regresaron al trabajo en completo silencio.

N/A: Hola, lamento haber tardado con la actualización, lo que sucede es que he tenido poco tiempo. Espero que me disculpen también por haber dejado el capi tan corto. Espero ponerle un pokitín de emoción al siguiente. También les pido ke me disculpen si no entienden algunas cosas, lo ke sucede es ke cuando lo subo, el programa le quita algunos caracteres, no puedo evitarlo.Gomen nasai!

**EGBC:** Hola, te agradezco muxo ke estés leyendo el fic y el review. No tengo muxa experiencia en esto, así ke espero me tengas un poco de paciencia y ke este capi no haya kedado tan mal. Procuraré mejorar para el próximo capi. Chao.

**Onashiru Okanami:** Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, no falta muxo para terminarlo, pero sí me tomará un poco más del tiempo ke yo hubiera querido. Tienes mi permiso para hacer lo ke kieras con él. Y te recomiendo ke veas la serie completa porque es lo mejor. Chao, cuídate.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico maestro Hideaki Ano y GAINAX.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos.

Al final del capi habrá un poco de lemon, aviso en caso de que a alguien le moleste, aunque habrán de suponer que por eso está en M.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ENTRE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo V**

Junio 04 (Apto. Shinji)

Asuka abría los ojos perezosamente, finalmente después de acostumbrarse a la luz ese par de zafiros brillaban, debía darse prisa si quería que todo saliera tan bien como la noche anterior; la reunión había sido un completo éxito, logró reunir a todos nuevamente y aunque terminaron temprano, Shinji parecía haber quedado satisfecho.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba satisfecha, a pesar de haber realizado la minifiesta el día anterior, el día de cumpleaños del tercer elegido apenas estaba en marcha, y ella se encargaría de que fuera inolvidable.

Luego de divagar por un momento se incorporó y se dirigió al baño, tenía mucho que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El expiloto del Eva-01 dormía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro cuando un rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana le dio directamente en los ojos. Intentó huir de éste, así que se volteó dándole la espalda a la ventana, pero al recordar que de nuevo había dormido sin la compañía de su querida pelirroja se frustró su deseo de seguir durmiendo.

Luego de unos minutos recordando la noche anterior, estar de nuevo con todos sus amigos, las personas que más quería. Se incorporó con la intención de darse un largo baño.

Al levantarse notó que sobre la silla de su escritorio había una muda de ropa: un pantalón sastre color negro y una camisa sencilla de manga larga color azul, más aún, rió un poco al notar que Asuka ni siquiera había hecho el intento de buscar entre su ropa íntima, así que después de hacerlo él, fue a darse esa ducha que tanto ansiaba, pensando en lo increíble que era que la pelirroja se levantara primero que él un sábado.

Minutos más tarde, luego de estar listo, salió de su habitación encontrándose con el departamento en completo orden, continuó hasta la cocina y allí encontró a Asuka sirviendo el desayuno.

.-Mmmm, eso se ve delicioso- dijo el joven rompiendo así la concentración de la ojiazul.

.- ¡Shinji! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- exclamó una emocionada Asuka, mientras corría y se lanzaba sobre el cuello del cumpleañero, para luego depositarle un suave y largo beso en la mejilla –me has asustado, esa no es forma de entrar a una habitación, eres más cauteloso que un gato ¿sabías?-

.- ¡Gomen ne!- dijo Shinji sonriendo –lo que sucede es que te veías muy concentrada y no quería interrumpir-

.-Bueno, ya no importa, anda, siéntate a desayunar que tenemos que ir por Rei y los demás- decía la pelirroja mientras se separaba de él, pues aún lo tenía abrazado.

.- ¿Quiénes son los demás?- preguntó Shinji algo molesto y perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones –_Yo que quería tenerte solo para mí el día de hoy_-

.-Quiénes más, Shinji-chan y Misuke- la ojiazul ya se había sentado y lo miraba extrañada.

.- ¡Oh, cierto!- Shinji la miraba fijo –te has levantado temprano ¿verdad? No tenías que hacer todo esto Asuka, hoy me tocaba a mí el aseo-

.-Iie, eres el festejado, así que tienes el día libre- Asuka hablaba con la boca llena de comida, así que se veía muy graciosa –ya luego te lo cobraré y con intereses- rió suavemente.

Shinji también rió, esperando ansioso que ella de verdad le cobrara pronto esas atenciones, sin duda el sabría muy bien como recompensarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día pasaba muy lento para nuestro querido Shinji, por supuesto que le gustaba estar en compañía de Rei y su familia, pero no es lo que él particularmente hubiera planeado para este día.

Estaba sentado con Rei en una banca, viendo como Asuka jugaba con el pequeño Shinji, mientras Misuke había ido a comprar unos helados (¿cómo traería tantos él solo, aún no se sabe).

.-Es bueno verla tan feliz de nuevo ¿no crees, Shinji?- preguntaba Rei, quien había pasado todo el día divertida notando las miradas que se daban esos dos.

.-Hai, es increíble y a pesar de tanto tiempo, sigue siendo como una niña pequeña- Shinji no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja, le era imposible alejar la mirada de ella.

.-Les queda poco tiempo ¿qué piensas hacer? Porque supongo que vas a hacer algo- dijo Rei ahora en un tono más serio.

Shinji miró a Rei con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados –no sé qué hacer para evitar que se vaya, ¿qué voy a hacer, Rei? No podría quedarme de nuevo sin ella-

.-Pues simplemente dile que la amas y que quieres que se quede contigo, Shinji no Baka- el joven se mostró visiblemente molesto ante esto último –no me hagas caras, no entiendo como es que ustedes se complican tanto, se aman desde hace años y ninguno hace nada por arreglar la situación-

.- ¡Kuzo! Tienes razón, pero ya sabes que estas cosas me resultan muy difíciles- decía Shinji algo compungido y con el rostro entre las manos.

.-Bueno, algo tendrás que hacer, sino atente a las consecuencias. No puedes seguir esperando a que sea ella la que haga o diga algo- Rei guardó silencio al sentir llegar a Misuke, quien traía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, no podía evitarlo era lo que le producía la simple presencia de Rei, la amaba sobremanera y se le notaba a leguas de distancia.

El día pasó sin muchas sorpresas, hasta que llegó el momento de llevar a Rei y familia al aeropuerto. Shinji se despedía de Misuke y Shinji-chan, mientras que Rei y Asuka conversaban.

.-Gracias por invitarnos, Asuka, la hemos pasado de maravilla y parece que el pequeño tiene tía nueva-

.-Por favor, niña modelo, no tienes ni que decirlo, eres parte de todo esto y no podríamos celebrar algo así sin ti- decía la pelirroja visiblemente complacida.

.- ¡Oye! Me temo que tendrás que hacer algo, si es que quieres que ese baka se decida a abrir la boca, tendrás que darle un impulso- dijo Rei sin miramientos y cambiando drásticamente el tema.

Sakura se ruborizó un poco, pero luego trato de disimular – ¿de qué hablas, Rei?-

.- ¡Ah! De verdad que los dos son igual de difíciles, ya decídanse o terminarán arrepintiéndose, y todo por tontos- Rei suspiró, cerró los ojos y luego miró a Asuka que la miraba también algo desconcertada –bueno, es hora de irnos, cuídate mucho y asegúrate de que nos vayan a visitar alguna vez.

Rei abrazó fuertemente a Asuka –así lo haré Rei, que tengan buen viaje-

Se separaron para terminar de despedirse y de esa forma Shinji y Asuka vieron como se marchaban sus amigos.

.-Bueno, Asuka, ¿vamos a casa? – dijo Shinji notando a la ojiazul algo distraída.

.- ¿Ah? ¿No tienes hambre? Podríamos ir a comer algo, después de todo casi es hora de cenar ¿te parece?- Shinji consintió feliz de saber que por fin podría deleitarse de su compañía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran pasadas las doce cuando llegaron al departamento, Asuka no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió con rapidez a su habitación, luego de darle las buenas noches a un sorprendido Shinji que no acababa de cerrar la puerta.

El joven suspiró resignado y luego de desearle también buenas noches, se fue a acostar.

No podía dormir, solamente pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con Rei, sabía que tenía que hacer algo ó sino la felicidad se le escaparía cuando Asuka se subiera en ese avión que la alejaría de él nuevamente.

Estaba abstraído en estos pensamientos cuando escuchó como se deslizaba la puerta de su habitación, se volteó suavemente sobre el futón y entonces vio la silueta de Asuka bajo el umbral.

.- ¿Qué sucede, muñeca? ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Shinji algo preocupado, pero a la vez algo anhelante.

.-Lo que sucede es que olvidé darte tu regalo- contestó ella en un tono casi inaudible, pero muy dúctil.

.-No te preocupes me lo puedes dar por la mañana- decía él al tiempo que la ojiazul se acercaba lentamente.

Cuando la tuvo en frente, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba de lleno por la ventana, no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras, totalmente petrificado. La pelirroja descalza, traía su hermosa melena de fuego suelta sobre sus hombros, y solamente vestía una yucata muy corta, del mismo color de su cabello.

Asuka se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre un aterrado Shinji que no podía tener los ojos y la boca más abiertos –no habría mejor momento que éste, querido- dijo la ojiazul con sus ojos brillantes, al tiempo que se acercaba más y lo besaba suavemente.

Shinji se relajó y respondió al beso, mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola más hacia él y acariciándole el cabello fue profundizando el beso, un beso que los dos habían ansiado repetir desde que se despidieran en el aeropuerto hace ocho años.

Se separaron un poco para respirar, la frente de la pelirroja descansaba sobre la de Shinji; se miraron un momento y ella pudo ver como los ojos de su querido tercer elegido brillaban increíblemente, como sólo los había visto una vez hace muchos años, entonces él la beso nuevamente.

La ojiazul le acariciaba el cuello cuando lo sintió deslizar las manos desde su espalda hacia el frente para soltarle el nudo de la yucata y ella lo dejó hacer. Shinji la despojó de la yucata mientras la besa apasionadamente, regresó a acariciarle la espalda y la recorrió hasta las caderas, confirmando entonces que no tenía alguna otra prenda sobre el cuerpo. La abrazó fuerte para recostarla sobre el futón y quedar él sobre ella.

Allí se separó un poco de ella para poder apreciar su desnudez con la luz que la luna llena le regalaba en ese momento, la vio ruborizarse fuertemente, así que le sonrió tiernamente, se recostó sobre ella apoyándose en sus labrados brazos y la miró a los ojos –eres una diosa ¿sabías, absolutamente perfecta- Asuka sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella para hablarle al oído sensualmente –hai, ya lo sabía, pero me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacértelo notar- él rió y la beso nuevamente, esta vez despacio y profundizando cada beso, explorándola, descubriéndola, excitándola, incitándola a amarlo, a entregársele por completo.

Asuka jadeaba y suspiraba entre cada beso, Shinji la recorría sin pudor alguno, acariciaba cada nueva zona de su cuerpo con vehemencia, parecía querer memorizar el efecto de sus roces sobre la nívea piel de la alemana.

La pelirroja se sintió morir cuando Shinji puso absoluto énfasis en su entrepierna, primero la rozó fugazmente, luego se deslizó suavemente entre los pliegues de su intimidad para acariciarla con fervor; conforme la humedad se lo permitía se iba adentrando en ella, quien solamente suspiraba dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Cuando la sintió alcanzar un primer orgasmo, se separó de ella levemente para despojarse del bóxer, la miró y mientras le acariciaba el rostro la besó, deslizó sus manos hasta sus pechos estimulándola una vez más y, cuando lo creyó oportuno la fue penetrando muy despacio.

Shinji estaba extasiado en ese calor que albergaba Asuka en su interior, cuando sintió que cruzaba una defensa que no esperaba, llegó hasta el final y lentamente se incorporó mirándola a los ojos, ella le respondía cariñosamente y le sonrió para luego hablarle en tono suave –no te preocupes, has sido muy gentil y hasta ahora todo ha sido placer, continúa ó me voy a molestar mucho-

Ante esa sonrisa no se hizo de rogar y empezó a moverse dentro de ella, la pelirroja no paraba de gemir y él se excitaba cada vez más. Pronto los dos se entregaban por completo al ímpetu de tenerse, no había nada más, sólo ellos, fusionados, como uno.

Cuando alcanzaron el punto máximo, ambos exhalaron el éxtasis que los embargaba y dejaron que sus cuerpos se relajaran antes de mirarse de nuevo. Shinji se acomodó a un costado de la alemana, para después atraerla hacia sí y conferirse los dos abrazados a un apacible sueño.

Él pensando en la seria conversación que tendría con "su niña", pero complacido; ella en que esa noche no podría haber resultado mejor ni más especial. Ambos satisfechos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, como ya les dije antes, estoy terminando el semestre, así ke el tiempo apenas me da para estudiar para los finales ke se me vienen encima esta semana. Espero ke les guste el capi, dependiendo de cómo funcione mi cabecita próximamente, haré tal vez otro par de capis, aunke bien podría ser ke sólo haga uno más. Ya veremos. Cuídense.

**Mickeymalote:** ké bueno ke te guste el fic, espero ke después de esto te siga gustando, gracias por el review …

**Hikari Katsuragi:** lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero akí te traigo lo ke debía haber sucedido hace mucho, pero no kería apresurarlos, espero ke te guste como kedó, di lo mejor de mí.

**Onashiru Okanami:** me alegra saber ke continúas akí leyendo mi fic, hice lo posible x cumplir las expectativas, espero ke no haya kedado tan mal. Probablemente después de esto tu amigo me odie. Gracias x todo.

Ja ne!


	6. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico maestro Hideaki Ano y GAINAX.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos.

Este capi es sólo lemon, aviso en caso de que a alguien le moleste, aunque habrán de suponer que por eso está en M.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ENTRE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo VI**

La mirada azul dio la bienvenida al día, mientas los párpados se despegaban lentamente acostumbrándose al brillo matutino; al abrirse plenamente se encontraron en línea directa con un par de profundas y oscuras pupilas, que no mostraban otra cosa que un abismo de amor incontenible.

Esa oscura mirada se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que quedó oculta entre un par de pliegues de piel y entonces unos labios dulces capturaron a los suyos en el beso más dulce que jamás hubiera recibido.

Asuka disfrutaba de la caricia que Shinji le otorgaba y a la vez recordaba todo lo vivido en las últimas horas. Porque es claro que a Shinji no le había bastado con aquel "obsequio de cumpleaños" que ella tan amablemente quiso darle, sino que había provocado que la pelirroja sin restricción alguna se lo entregara una y otra vez aquella madrugada. Hasta que exhaustos se quedaron dormidos, ella entre aquellos brazos fuertes, abrazada a ese torso firme y cálido que tanto le gustaba.

Shinji despertó al sentir el calor de la mañana, sin moverse miró el reloj, las 9:00 a.m.; pero era domingo, que importaba la hora, en realidad nada le importaba ahora.

Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que Asuka aún se asía a él sin reservas y él no la liberaría de sus brazos, no pensaba hacerlo en las próximas horas, bien, en los próximos 200 años si eso era posible.

Miró aquel rostro nacarado cubierto por una pelirroja maraña que él personalmente adoraba cuando estaba así, revuelta. Le acarició el rostro simplemente por impulso y admiración, cuando la sintió moverse muy despacio.

La pelirroja empezaba a despertar y él no podía dejar de mirarla, en el momento en que lo miró, acerco su rostro al de ella y lo besó, con una mano acariciándole la espalda y con la otra sosteniéndole la nuca para atraerla hacia sí.

El ex - piloto se separó de ella pocos milímetros, sólo para permitirle respirar y clavó sus ojos sobre aquel mar azul que lo enloquecía, con una sonrisa inmensa entre sus labios: -¡Buenos días, muñeca!-

.- ¡Buenos días, Shinji!- dijo la ojiazul entre bostezos.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero no haberte lastimado mucho- preguntó el moreno un poco perturbado.

.-No te preocupes Shinji-kun- la alemana mantenía su mirada fija en ese rostro perfecto y varonil –te lo dije antes, has sido muy dulce conmigo y lo he disfrutado mucho- al decir esto no pudo evitar ruborizarse tenuemente, pero notable para Shinji quien le acarició las mejillas denotando la situación.

.-Que bueno, porque yo también. No tienes idea de lo que esto a significado para mí, muñeca. Muchas gracias-

.- ¿Gracias, por qué? Obviamente yo también lo quería, por si no te quedó claro- Shinji rió, notablemente alegre por la confesión.

.-Sí, claro que lo noté, eres una mujer muy pasional ¿sabías?- pero no le permitió respuesta a la ruborizada pelirroja –te agradezco por haberme permitido ser el primero-

.- ¡Oh! Bueno, alguien tenía que serlo y que ideal hay aparte de mi mejor amigo que me conoce mejor que yo misma-

.-Pues, parece que no tanto- espetó Shinji –ya ves que me has sorprendido. No pensé que aún…- meditó un poco la frase antes de terminarla.

.- ¿…fuera virgen?- concluyó Asuka y él asintió levemente sin mirarla.

Asuka rió fuertemente y luego le riñó –pareces un niño, me hiciste el amor toda la noche y ahora te avergüenza tocar el tema-

.-No es eso, Asuka, lo que pasa… es que yo… pensé que tú…-

.-Ya empezaste a tartamudear de nuevo, pensé que habías dejado eso, ¿acaso no lo habías superado?- la ojiazul se mostraba muy molesta –el Shinji que mencionaba Misato y el que yo me encontré anoche no adoptan ese mutismo, ya relájate ¿quieres? Me exasperas-

.-Está bien, Asuka- dijo el japonés bajando la cabeza obviamente apenado.

.-Está bien, Asuka- le imitó ella –ya basta Shinji, sabes que eso me desagrada y apuesto a que lo haces adrede-

Entonces a petición de la pelirroja, el rostro de Shinji cambió a uno más sombrío y los ojos se le empañaron de pasión –cómo tú quiera, muñeca- musitó al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella.

.-Ni lo sueñes- soltó la ojiazul apartándolo de ella, lo que lo desconcertó momentáneamente –tengo hambre y es culpa tuya, así que me levantaré a comer algo-

.-Eso crees tú, no tengo intenciones de soltarte, acaso no te quedo claro cuando te lo dije la última vez- Shinji la tenía prisionera sobre el futón y le lamía el cuello despacio, muy despacio.

.-Eres insaciable ¿verdad?- la respiración de Asuka empezaba a tornarse más profunda.

.-Hmmm- afirmó el expiloto –y me voy a encargar de poseerte hasta saciarme- decía con voz fría y ronca de excitación –ó hasta que ya no pueda más, ó que tú no puedas más y me ruegues detenerme-

Asuka se dejaba hacer y en ese instante cualquier otra necesidad ya estaba totalmente olvidada, pero quería jugar un poco, así que lo detuvo sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde. Shinji frunció el seño y su mirada se eclipsó aún más.

.-He dicho que tengo hambre, necesito un baño, no te das cuenta de que huelo a ti- la pelirroja hacía reclamos tratando de encubrir el ardor en su voz –además apenas he dormido escasas tres horas y…-

No pudo hablar más porque Shinji había retenido sus labios nuevamente y le atizaba caricias que ella no recordaba haber recibido la noche anterior y que le escaldaban la piel incendiándola desde dentro.

.-De acuerdo, pero…será…la última vez…mmm- fue lo último que pudo emitir la pelirroja entre suspiros antes de rendirse por completo a las hábiles manos de su compañero.

La alemana lo empujó suavemente de manera que ella quedó sobre él, se apoyó sobre los brazos que tenía colocados a los lados del rostro de Shinji, mientras le admiraba. Se pegó a él y pudo sentir la erección palpitante del moreno contra su pelvis, se restregó suavemente sobre éste y le beso intensamente, ocasionando que el chico emitiera un sonoro gruñido de conformidad.

Shinji la halo hacia él, apretándola y acariciándola desesperadamente, ardía de pasión y quería estar una vez más dentro de ella. Asuka correspondía a sus exigencias frotándose contra él, mientras se besaban. Cuando ya fue inevitable, el moreno la tomó por las caderas acomodándole sobre él y la penetró, guiándola a un movimiento que resultaba más que placentero para ambos.

La pelirroja se movía con pericia, cada vez más rápido y tratando de hacer más fuerte la penetración, pronto no pudo más y sus propios movimientos la obligaron a refugiarse escondiendo su rostro entre la concavidad que dejaban el cuello y el hombro de Shinji.

Al cabo de un rato de corrientes de fruición imparables, Asuka arqueó su cuerpo, sintiéndolo a él descargarse y aliviarse dentro de ella; alcanzaron el punto máximo los dos y ella calló rendida sobre un Shinji visiblemente agitado y gravemente satisfecho, por el momento.

Él le acarició el cabello y aspiró ese olor a jazmines que tanto lo embriagaba, le besó la sien y luego de salir de ella, la acomodó sobre él abrazándola hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Luego ella se amoldó en el espacio a su lado siempre recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho y acariciándolo suavemente.

Shinji cerró los ojos y volvió a caer presa del sueño. Feliz como nunca se había sentido, no había nada que anhelara más que tener a esa mujer siempre junto a él, para él.

Asuka lo sintió dormirse, dejó pasar un espacio de tiempo prudente para no despertarlo y luego se incorporó muy lentamente. Le corrió el flequillo de los ojos y le besó tiernamente. Segura de que él aún no despertaría, se levantó, se dio un baño rápido y salió a caminar.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, era algo que ella deseaba desde hace mucho y, a pesar de que no había nada que quisiera más que continuar con esto, no estaba muy segura de cómo iban a resultar las cosas y eso le preocupaba.

Se sentó a mirar el transcurso de lo que quedaba de la mañana, sentada en un parque, hasta que llegó a una conclusión: _-No te presiones Asuka-_ se dijo a sí misma –_continuaremos hasta donde sea posible y lo amaremos hasta más no poder, luego el tiempo dirá_- sonrió melancólicamente y se dispuso a regresar al departamento junto a él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Hola ¿cómo van? Nuevamente me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, ya sé ke deben estar cansados de las excusas, pero me siento en la obligación de hacerlo, ya ke son tan amables conmigo y se detienen a leer las cosas raras ke escribo. Estaba en finales y no me kedaba tiempo para más, pero ahora ke he terminado puedo dedicarme a escribir de nuevo, ya ke tengo unas cortísimas vacaciones. Espero ke les guste el capi, algunos kerían un poco más de la intimidad de nuestros protagonistas, así ke lo intenté. Pero no todo es color de rosa y en este fic no hay excepción. Cuídense. Reviews ¡onegai!.

**RedShadow64: **Hey, como siempre te agradezco tus reviews. Me alegra ke te gustara como kedo el lemon. Ya había hexo uno, pero como este era el primero de mi pareja favorita, traté de esforzarme. Tal vez escriba otro fic de evan, aunke aún no sé ké exactamente. Gracias x continuar leyendo. Besos…

**Mickeymalote:** como nuevamente tardé muxo en actualizar y el capi anterior te gustó, traté de dejarte en éste, esa dosis especial ke me pediste para consolaros. Espero ke te guste ó sino no habrá valido la pena retrasar el final. Jajaja ˆˆ

**Hikari Katsuragi:** de nuevo lamento haber tardado en actualizar, gracias x tus buenos deseos, en los exámenes me fue muy bien y gracias a eso ahora si tengo un poco de tiempo libre. Eso ke tanto anhelas kedará para el próximo capi, lamento retrasarlo. Gracias x todo 

**Onashiru Okanami:** ke bueno ke continúes leyendo el fic y ke te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero ke este no haya kedado mal. Además es bueno saber ke x un tiempo tu amigo Hentaksu no me va a odiar. Me gustaría hablar un día de estos con los dos, tal vez en el msn. Cuídate, ciao.

Ja ne!


	7. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico maestro Hideaki Ano y GAINAX.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos.

Este capi tiene algo de lemon, aviso en caso de que a alguien le moleste, aunque habrán de suponer que por eso está en M.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**ENTRE TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo VII (final)**

Habían transcurrido cerca de dos meses y medio, el proyecto ya había sido terminado, tal y como se esperaba en un tiempo menor al previsto. Debido a que el mismo era de gran interés público, los miembros del equipo se encontraban dando una conferencia de prensa; en realidad Ritsuko era quien hablaba, Shinji y Asuka se encontraban en alguna especie de letargo del que sólo salían momentáneamente cuando algún periodista les hacía una pregunta directa.

El último mes había sido duro y difícil, el trabajo en el laboratorio era intenso, por lo que a los chicos apenas y les quedaba tiempo para dormir unas cuantas horas a diario, se había vuelto algo realmente agotador. Y a pesar de que Asuka y Shinji se encontraban más unidos que nunca, lamentaban no tener el tiempo suficiente para aprovecharse el uno al otro antes de terminar el proyecto.

Al finalizar la conferencia y aprovechando el tumulto, Misato se acercó a una distraída Asuka, la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta una sala contigua, una vez dentro le indicó que tomara asiento y a continuación ella hizo lo mismo en una silla cercana a la pelirroja. Una vez cómodas y estando una frente a la otra, Misato la miró con una seriedad indescriptible para increparla con un grave tono de voz. Asuka sólo recordaba haber visto esa actitud en Misato cuando preparaba alguna estrategia contra los ángeles, y ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

.- ¿Y bueno?- replicó Misato mirándola fijamente.

.- ¿Bueno, qué?- exclamó Asuka, aunque bien sabía el tema de la conversación.

.-Asuka no me hagas perder la paciencia, sabes bien a que me refiero- dijo en tono cansado –te vas mañana ¿has pensado qué harás al respecto?-

.- Todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí está hecho, Misato- respondió Asuka bajando levemente la mirada oscurecida –no me queda más por hacer-

.-Estás loca ¿ó qué? Se comportan como un par de niños, ya concrétense-

.-No hay nada que decir, terminé mi trabajo y mi contrato, mañana regresó a Alemania y a mi vida- dijo Asuka visiblemente agotada y melancólica.

.-Tu vida está con Shinji, no me importa dónde, pero está con él y tú lo sabes muy bien- Misato había elevado el tono de voz, y no notó que una persona que las había estado buscando escuchaba atenta tras una puerta.

.-Lo único que sé Misato y con seguridad- la pelirroja también había elevado el tono de voz –es que estoy cansada de que se entrometan en mi vida, ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones. En cuanto a Shinji, por si no lo habías notado, hace mucho que los dos tomamos rumbos diferentes-

.- ¡Oh, no! Eso quisieran. En primer lugar, para ser "mayorcita" como dices, te comportas como una mocosa de 15 años- replicó Misato y volvió a bajar la voz –además, la que no se ha dado cuenta de las cosas parece que eres tú, ustedes dos podrán ser personas muy distintas, pero los dos tomaron el mismo camino a pesar de la distancia, y eso no era más que un intento inconsciente por encontrarse-

.-Misato, ya déjalo por la paz, nosotros estamos muy bien y seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos hasta el final. Pero no nos puedes forzar a algo más que eso- a pesar de todo el rostro de la pelirroja mostraba que "más" era lo que ella quería aunque no lo aceptara.

.-Me exasperas, ¿sabías? Y Shinji también me altera- Misato respiro profundo antes de seguir –mira Asuka, yo los amo a los dos como no pueden imaginarlo y lo único que quiero para ustedes es lo mejor-

.-Ya lo sé Misato y te lo agradezco, pero…-

.-No me interrumpas, Asuka. Lo que no quiero para ustedes, es que se queden pensando que ese amor que se tienen era sólo una aventurilla pasional basada en el sexo- la ojiazul no pudo evitar el rubor en su rostro, mientras abría la boca buscando algo que decir para excusarse frente a su ex -tutora.

.-No pongas esa cara, o pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta. Además, una mujer no le entrega su virginidad a un hombre así por que sí. Si fueras tan liberal como dices serlo, hace mucho que la habrías perdido-

Asuka la miró profundamente asombrada y molesta -¿cómo es posible…? ¿Cómo supiste que yo…? ¿Quién te dijo…? ¡Ahhh! En cuanto lo vea lo mato-

.-No seas tonta, pensaste que Shinji iba a venir a contarme algo tan íntimo- no permitió que la alemana hiciera más preguntas y continuó hablando –es obvio que ustedes han estado teniendo relaciones, desde hace un par de meses que andan con la carita totalmente iluminada, inevitablemente con los ojos tristes y apagados, pero sin duda con sexo a la mano- no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su ex –protegida totalmente ruborizada tratando de ocultar el rostro.

.-Y ya Kaji me había comentado que nunca te habías acostado con ninguno de tus noviecitos. Ni siquiera con el pobre de Ernst que hasta matrimonio te pidió- Misato hablaba con total naturalidad –es más que obvio que si eras virgen cuando llegaste y te has estado acostando con Shinji, pues él es el primero ¿no?-

Asuka de pronto regresó a la conversación – ¿cómo es que Kaji sabía que yo aún era virgen?-

.-Tengo que admitirlo, no me hace mucha gracia, pero él es todo un experto en el asunto. Y como ha estado cerca de ti todo este tiempo. Es casi obvio que notaría algún cambio especial en ti cuando dejaras de serlo- dijo Misato como si no fuera la gran cosa.

.-Mira, Asuka. No quiero que tomen el mismo rumbo que Kaji y yo, siempre tratamos de hacernos creer el uno al otro que era sólo sexo- reflexionó un poco en sus palabras y siguió- mi mayor motivo para deprimirme cuando pensé que él había muerto, era pensar que nunca nos habíamos dicho lo que realmente era importante y que ambos nos habíamos perdido-

.-No te preocupes, Misato. Para nosotros esto no es juego y, nunca ha sido sólo sexo. Lo que hay entre Shinji y yo es único, y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora relájate y llévame al departamento que debo terminar de empacar-

De esa forma Asuka terminó con la conversación, dejando a la Mayor Katsuragi, sumamente insatisfecha, pero esperanzada en ese "algo" que la pelirroja aseguraba que ella y Shinji tenían.

Cuando salían de la sala se encontraron con Ritsuko, Shinji y Kaji. Ritsuko se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente para despedirse, ya que debía ir junto con Shinji a Kyoto por asuntos de NERV y no volvería antes de que Asuka se marchara.

.-Cuídate mucho ¿quieres?- decía Ritsuko conteniendo las lágrimas, claro había cambiado mucho.

.-Lo haré, prométeme que te tomarás unas vacaciones y que irás a visitarme ¿sí?- decía la pelirroja sonriente.

.- Tú deberías tomarte un mes de vacaciones antes de regresar a Berlín y quedarte con nosotros- aconsejó Ritsuko y Asuka sintió la mirada de ruego y asentimiento que le daba Shinji.

.-Lo siento, tengo proyectos pendientes en Berlín. Pero, prometo que una vez organice todo allá me tomaré ese mes, en realidad lo necesito- Shinji sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharla, esperaba que la ojiazul aceptara la propuesta de Ritsuko y se quedara un mes más.

.-Está bien, eres igual de testaruda que yo y sé que no puedo contra eso. Te veré allá en mes y medio. Me tomaré ese mes- Ritsuko sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Shinji entonces tomó el lugar que Ritsuko dejaba en los brazos de Asuka y la abrazó fuertemente como tratando de evitar que se le escapara. Asuka cerró los ojos y suspiró.

.-Estaré de vuelta antes de que te vayas, para despedirnos como es debido. Sólo acompañaré a Ritsuko hasta Kyoto, ella se quedará unos días allá y no es necesario que yo también lo haga- susurro Shinji en el oído de la chica, de modo que solamente ella lo escuchara.

.-No te preocupes, Shinji. Sería muy agotador que regresaras desde Kyoto hoy mismo. Sólo cuídate ¿quieres? Y escríbeme seguido, así no te extrañaré tanto- ella también murmuraba, no hacía falta hablar más alto cuando sus corazones estaban tan cercanos el uno del otro; permanecía con los ojos cerrados sólo sintiéndolo.

.-Regresaré por la noche, seguramente algo tarde, pero estaré aquí- dijo el moreno, y para evitarle el reproche la beso suavemente, luego la miró a los ojos y se marchó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shinji entraba el departamento totalmente agotado, pero se había prometido regresar antes de que ella se marchara. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero para su fortuna el vuelo de Asuka salía hasta las once, al menos podría dormir algo.

No se preocupó mucho por buscarla y entró directamente a la habitación de la pelirroja, gran sorpresa se llevó al no encontrarla, la cama estaba vacía y era notable que nadie la hubiera usado esa noche. De momento su corazón se paralizó y dejó de respirar, mas sus ojos le mostraron que las cosas de ella aún se encontraban allí. Caminó fuera de la habitación un poco más tranquilo y se dirigió a la suya. Lo que encontró le reestableció el color a su rostro, su dulce niña alemana dormía plácidamente sobre el futón, específicamente sobre su puesto.

No lo pensó mucho y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se quitó la ropa y se acurrucó junto a ella tratando de no despertarla. Luego de abrazarla, la sintió encogerse contra su cuerpo aún dormida. Y así el también se entregó al sueño, con una tranquilidad momentánea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un par de ojos azules se abrían al sol matutino del verano, Asuka bostezó y se percató de que se encontraba atrapada entre esos fuertes brazos que ya conocía y reconoció ese delicioso olor masculino que sólo Shinji despedía. Aspiró profundo y después de acariciarlo suavemente para no despertarle se levantó de la cama.

Se encontraba en la ducha tratando de pensar en algún método que la obligara a quedarse un tiempo más, pero también sabía que no les convenía alargar la despedida pues después sería aún más difícil. De pronto sintió un cuerpo que la rodeaba desde su espalda y un par de labios acariciando su cuello con ternura. Suspiró y agradeció el estar bajo el chorro de agua, así él no notaría las lágrimas que rebeldes se habían negado a quedarse en sus ojos y ahora rodaban por sus mejillas hasta sus labios.

Con delicadeza la volteó hacia sí, la rodeó con angustia y reposó su frente sobre la de ella. Todo lo que ansiaba en ese instante era que ella le dijera que no se iba a marchar, que le prometiera quedarse para siempre. Pero él no se lo pediría y ella no lo iba a sugerir jamás.

La besó con paciencia, como la primera vez, saboreándola, era suya y tenía que guardarse ese sabor muy bien en la memoria porque no habría nunca otro igual. Ella le respondía con el mismo sentimiento atrapado en su pecho, rogando por salir. Pero el beso se volvía cada vez más intenso, más necesario, al igual que sus caricias, cada vez más profundas, más ávidas.

Fue entonces que el moreno la sintió, la pelirroja temblaba de excitación y él ya no soportaría más, con suavidad la levantó y recostándola contra la pared la acomodó sobre sus caderas para penetrarla suavemente. Asuka no pudo evitar gemir de placer animándolo a continuar. Shinji se movía contra ella cada vez más fuerte, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas pero tratando de mantener la penetración profunda.

Después de intensas oleadas de pasión llegaron ambos al clímax, la ojiazul escasos segundos antes que él, lo que le permitió sentirlo liberarse dentro de ella. Luego el la bajó suavemente y se quedaron abrazados bajo el agua mientras recuperaban el aliento. Minutos después Asuka salió del baño sin decir nada y Shinji decidió que era mejor no molestarla, así que no se permitió seguirla y le otorgó un tiempo para ella, para que reflexionara, aún tenía las esperanzas de que ella no lo abandonara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las once, una hermosa pelirroja se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana del avión que la llevaría de regreso a su vida, estaba despertando de un largo sueño, de un sueño que había durado unos cuantos meses y, resultaba bastante doloroso.

Pero sabía que era lo mejor, le tomó mucho tiempo convencer a Shinji de no llevarla al aeropuerto, lo consiguió y lo único que pudo hacer antes de desmoronarse frente a él, fue darle un dulce beso y sonreírle con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Pensaba que cuando se viera en los oscuros ojos de él y encontrara esa misma tristeza en su mirada, no podría irse, pero encontró tanta calma en Shinji, que lo único que consiguió fue intensificar su decisión. Después de todo para el no sería tan duro como ella creyó ¿o sí?

Cerró los ojos y procuró dormirse, después de todo sería más fácil si se apartaba de la realidad al menos por unas horas.

.-_Shinji, como te amo y como quisiera poder decirlo_- fue en lo último que pensó la alemana antes de dormirse con la imagen de su apuesto ex –piloto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La voz de la azafata indicando que estaban llegando a Berlín la despertó de súbito. Miró por la ventanilla del avión y reconoció su querida Alemania. Sintió un poco de nostalgia al compararla con Tokyo y reconoció que su corazón se encontraba dividido en dos.

Al salir del aeropuerto agradeció que sus amigos respetaran su deseo de no avisarle a nadie de su regreso, ya se encargaría de darles la debida sorpresa a sus padres. En realidad lo que no quería, era que la vieran con la tristeza que llevaba marcada en el rostro, debía darse un tiempo para superarlo antes de encontrárselos.

El taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos, la hermosa pelirroja descendió y luego de indicarle a un chico en cuál de ellos debía dejar las maletas, se dirigió con paso seguro a recoger su llave a la oficina del encargado.

Subió hasta el piso 14 y al salir del ascensor se llevó la mayor impresión de su vida. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta de su apartamento sin pestañear siquiera, debía ser una alucinación, porque sino que otra explicación podría haber para lo que estaba viendo.

Se detuvo y la hermosa sonrisa de quien pacientemente la esperaba frente a ella la contagió ocasionándole una igual. Reflexionó de nuevo antes de abrir la boca, tal vez si hablaba la imagen iba a desaparecer y ella no quería eso. Pero era necesario decir algo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder al hablar, pero nada extraño ocurrió, sólo una respuesta sencilla.

.-Decidí que había trabajado demasiado y que me merecía unas vacaciones- contestó el aludido tranquilamente –qué mejor manera que pasarlas contigo-

Asuka sonrió levemente -¿cómo demonios llegaste primero que yo?- preguntó algo consternada –si te dejé en el apartamento-

.- ¡Oh! Eso es porque Kaji me ayudó, tiene algunos contactos con aviones privados muy rápidos ¿sabías?- su mirada era tranquila que la exasperaba, ella tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas para todas.

.-Sí lo sabía, pero eso no explica del todo qué haces aquí, Shinji- dijo esta vez de manera cortante y fría.

.-Eso quiere decir que no te agrada verme- espetó Shinji con cara de niñito consentido a punto de llorar –si te molesto me iré-

.-Sabes que no es así, pero me desconcierta lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a Alemania? ¿Por qué me dejaste sentir todo el dolor al separarme de ti de nuevo?

Shinji se sintió culpable, pero feliz de verla expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo, no se reprimió más y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Sintiéndola desahogarse, sollozando imparable. Le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, mientras la consolaba hablándole al oído.

.-Porque no estaba seguro de venir, pero cuando te despediste esta mañana me convencí de que no te dejaría alejarte más de mí- explicó esta vez el moreno con voz firme y seguro de lo que decía –además ya era hora de que viniera a conocer a tus padres, me parece lo adecuado-

Asuka se separó milímetros solamente para mirarlo a los ojos y asegurarse de que estaba escuchando mal -¿lo adecuado? ¿De qué hablas?-

.-Mira, Asuka- expuso Shinji imperturbable –no sé si en algún momento aceptarás casarte conmigo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos- Asuka estaba sin habla, no se atrevía a siquiera abrir la boca para respirar –ya que vamos a vivir juntos lo menos que puedo hacer es conocer a tu familia ¿no te parece?- consultó él con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

La ojiazul lo miró aturdida, no estaba segura de entender lo que Shinji le estaba proponiendo, es más ni siquiera era una proposición, él no le estaba consultando simplemente le estaba exponiendo algo que ya había decidido y ella no podía permitir que su opinión no fuera tomada en cuenta. ¡Oh, no! Eso no lo iba a permitir, siempre era la última en hablar y esta no sería la excepción.

.-Y qué te hace creer que vamos a vivir juntos- reclamó la pelirroja con la furia contenida, pero con los ojos brillantes de esperanzas.

.-Pues, mi querida y hermosa muñequita, deberías saber que eso es lo que sucede cuando dos personas que se aman, se percatan de que no pueden vivir separadas- Shinji sonreía hermosamente y Asuka no podía evitar sentir que el corazón le explotaría de la gran felicidad que estaba sintiendo –entonces buscan la forma de estar juntas y se dan cuenta de que ésta es la forma más sensata-

Pero la pelirroja quería jugar un poco más, después de todo estaba con él nuevamente y ya no tenía nada más de que preocuparse –sí mi querido Shinji, pero eso es cuando dos personas se aman, no entiendo que tiene que ver tu teoría con nosotros-

El moreno levantó una ceja y la miró maliciosamente, la aprisionó contra la puerta cerrada y le susurró en el oído haciéndola estremecerse por la caricia del aire en su cuello –fácil, muñeca- entonces la miró fijamente a los ojos –porque TE AMO, y porque eres mía, por eso tengo que tenerte, por eso debo retenerte, por eso nunca te podrás escapar de mí, nunca más- calló mientras sus labios aprisionaban la boca sensual de la alemana haciéndola suya nuevamente.

Aprovechando entonces la rendición de la ojiazul, le arrebató la llave de la mano, abrió con premura la parte y la llevó consigo dentro del apartamento, la retuvo entre sus brazos una vez más – ¿ahora sí entiendes?- murmuró en forma apenas audible mientras le besaba el cuello.

Asuka le sujetó el rostro hasta llevarlo a la altura del suyo y le miró fijamente –lo único que entiendo es que Te Amo- sus labios ahora atrapaban los del ex –piloto en un beso totalmente diferente, éste llevaba implícito todo lo que habían querido confirmar y sólo habían logrado con sus cuerpos.

Shinji se separó para respirar, lo siguiente no sería tan fácil, suspiró profundamente –Asuka… ¿te casarías conmigo?- no pudo evitar tartamudear al decirlo, lo que lo llevó a sonrojarse por completo, provocando la risa de la pelirroja.

.- ¿Qué?- exclamó la ojiazul atrayendo la atención del chico -¿acaso estás loco?- Shinji no entendía su reacción y cada vez se ponía más nervioso –cómo es que no has entendido que no me gustan estas cursilerías, y mucho menos me gustas cuando regresas a ese estado al punto de empezar a tartamudear- su voz impasible la hacía ver impenetrable, pero su mirada destilaba una dulzura inmensa que tranquilizó el corazón de Shinji –deja de estar soñando Baka, jamás me casaría con alguien como tú, ni aunque fueras lo último en el planeta-

.-Está bien- dijo Shinji y Asuka lo miró tratando de descifrar lo que él pensaba –al menos me conformaré con saber que no me negarás tu cuerpo- dicho esto la apretó contra él mientras la besaba suave y profundamente.

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Hola, bueno, he terminado. Tendrán que perdonarme si no les agrada mucho, acabo de darme cuenta de que no soy muy buena con los finales, de verdad hice lo que pude, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Les agradezco montones que se hayan detenido por acá a leer mi intento de fic. Tal vez si se me ocurre alguna nueva idea, me vean por aquí de nuevo, eso si no les molesta.

Como algunos sabrán, ya no nos es permitido responder los reviews, así que mi agradecimiento será general. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me han gustado mucho. Espero poder encontrármelos algún día por ahí.

Cuídense mucho, reviews onegai!

Ja ne! 


End file.
